


Around The Corner

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurts So Good, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, In Love, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Submissive Kylo Ren, The First Order, The Force Awakens, Top Armitage Hux, Why Did I Write This?, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: A little public display of affection in an empty hallway on the base leads into a new, fun experience for Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren.





	Around The Corner

“What are you doing?”

Kylo just smiled, and held Hux firmly in place with one hand. The other hand was venturing into the General’s pants, unzipping his fly.

“K-Kylo, we can’t do this here! Somebody might--”

“Hardly anybody ever comes down this hallway past 2100, and you know it,” Kylo replied, leaning closer. He began to kiss slowly down Hux’s neck, the subtle motion of his hand increasing just a bit. “Just calm down, and let it happen.”

“You want me to be calm?”, Hux managed to squeak out. “We could—SOMEBODY could stil—”

Kylo interrupted his half-formed thought by capturing his lips in a deep kiss. His hand moved just the slightest bit faster. Hux moaned into his mouth, very softly.

“The thought of being caught, dear; doesn’t that make this exciting?”

Hux couldn’t pull himself together enough to answer. All his thoughts were focused on Kylo’s hand, and his lips.

“You worry too much,”, Kylo continued in a low whisper, pressing his body even closer into the redhead’s. “You need a stress reliever. I’m going to help you relieve some stress, sweetheart. Just stay still, keep quiet, and accept it.”

Hux tried to do as he was told, but keeping quiet was easier said than done. Embarrassingly loud cries were escaping his lips of their own accord, and he seemed helpless to hold them in. His hands were splayed against the wall, a fruitless attempt to keep himself anchored.

And then another thought occurred to him, an indication of Hux’s indominable practical nature.

“Kylo, I-I have another hour, after t-this. What you’re d-doing, is going to create a-a mess. In my pants.”

Kylo sighed irritably.

“I told you to just relax, Hux. I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

As he spoke, he lowered himself to a kneeling position, and tugged Hux’s pants down to his knees, exposing him.

“Are you crazy!?” Hux shrieked at him, starting to pull his pants back up. “We can’t—”

Kylo grabbed his hands and held them still. He put the very tip of his tongue to Hux’s cock, stopping Hux’s weak protests dead in their tracks.

“You know I don’t like being told ‘No’, correct?”; he said, before aggressively taking Hux all the way into his mouth.

Hux cried out in pleasure almost immediately, leaning heavily against the wall as Kylo took complete control of him. He knew he should be at least keeping watch down the hall, to make sure nobody was coming, but he couldn’t. Kylo looked so beautiful, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. After a while he reached out and laced his hands in Kylo’s hair.

“I’m really close, ‘Lo.”

Kylo’s response was to suck harder, and Hux had a moment of thinking of wondering whether his knees were going to give out completely.

Kylo chuckled as Hux finally came, swallowing down everything that Hux could give him. Hux moaned much louder than he wanted to, his entire lower body shaking, as Kylo dutifully licked him clean.

“There,” Kylo said when he was finished, using the corner of his robe to wipe his mouth. “Do you feel better now?”

Hux shook his head, grinning. “No, not particularly. I’m still HARD, Kylo! What are we going to do about that?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Kylo’s full lips. “Well, WE can go to your office, and figure something out?”

Hux roughly turned Kylo around with both hands, and began to tug down his pants. “My office is an entire floor away, ‘Lo. And like you said, nobody ever comes down here past 2100, correct?”

“Wait! You’re not suggesting we—”

Hux was still slick from Kylo’s blowjob, and despite Kylo’s minimal preparation, Hux slid into him easily. Hux wasn't particularly gentle about it, though, and Kylo moaned as he could feel him trying to shove his full length in with a single long push. But when he bumped up against the resistance of his inner sphincter, he pulled back and started moving in and out to that depth. Kylo felt a wave of rocketing pleasure, and he leaned down further, letting himself relax and yield to the redhead. 

Hux started stroking inside of him. And again, he wasn't particularly gentle. There was a momentary sense of pain as he pushed against Kylo’s tightness, but Kylo simply closed his eyes and focused on steady breathing. Soon, there was no discomfort.

Kylo gripped his ankles with the same increasing tightness with which Hux grabbed his hips. Dear Maker, Hux pounded him. With steady hunching jerks, drilling him, controlling him.

This was a switch for them, and a very pleasant one, for Kylo. Normally he was the one who took control, and was on top. This role reversal was fun, and had been desired by Kylo for quite some time.

He kept his eyes closed and kept focused on his breathing, although some dim part of him was reasoning that he should really be keeping watch for anyone that might wander down the hall. Yet he tried to keep his mind blank and focus solely on the pleasure, and the exciting danger of the situation. Hux’s pounding thrusts translated into a steady euphoric buzz that spread throughout Kylo’s entire body.

This aggressive wildness, this complete abandon of his usual cautious, somewhat prudish ways, was a very, VERY attractive look for Hux. Kylo had no idea how long Hux treated him to that steady, pleasurable jackhammering, but it felt like an eternity. Kylo’s body felt like a taut string, vibrating and alive. He moaned as Hux grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking it, hard, while he continued to ride him.

After that, Hux, impossibly, picked up the pace. He bent himself fully over Kylo, and the knight could feel his breath on the back of his neck. The buzzing in Kylo’s head was even more intense. He knew he was approaching orgasm, and that it wasn’t going to be an easy one. And then Hux shocked him further, as he suddenly reached underneath Kylo, gripping his cock. The General’s ragged breaths were hissing in his lover’s ear and his rough thrusts continued to drive into him with frantic force, and he roughly started stroking Kylo in time to those thrusts.

It felt like the Death Star had unleashed a fiery blast in Kylo’s brain. It only took a handful of strokes before he completely exploded, and he screamed out, loudly, forgetting the need to be quiet. His legs gave out under him, and he all but collapsed into a pile on the cold floor.

Did he faint?

It felt very much like he fainted.

Yet he must not have, because the next thing he was aware of was Hux, crouching beside him on the floor with a smile.

“That was AMAZING,” he said, leaning in to kiss Kylo. Kylo, still feeling quite weak, could only smile and nod in return.

Hux was about to say something else, when suddenly he stiffened and sat up, listening. Kylo heard it, too; the distinct clomp of stormtrooper boots coming down the hallway.  
Quicker than quick, Hux pulled his own pants back up, and then Kylo’s, before helping him up off the floor. Kylo grimaced at how sore he felt, but quickly put on his usual blank expression as the men rounded the corner. He walked away from Kylo to meet them, and Kylo struggled to remain upright without Hux’s support.

“General! My Lord! Is everything alright?”, asked the one who was nearest to them as he took in their flushed faces and disheveled appearances. “We heard a scream.”

“Thank you for your quick response, troopers, but everything is all right. Lord Ren has merely hurt his ankle,” Hux said, gesturing to Kylo who was limping up to them.

“Shall we take him to Med Bay, Sir?”

Hux shook his head. “No, I believe what he needs is rest. I’ll take him back to his quarters myself. Dismissed.”

The men bowed and left. Hux waited until they were out of sight, before he turned back to Kylo.

“Really, ARE you alright? I didn’t—I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Kylo grinned and shook his head. “I’ll live. And if not; this isn’t an entirely bad way to die, is it?”

Hux chuckled and put his arms around Kylo's soft waist, hugging him.

“I love you, did you know that?”

“I know. Same. Now are you going to be a gentleman and see me home, or what?”

Hux nodded. He reached out and grabbed Kylo’s hand, lacing their fingers together, as they made their way towards the quarters.


End file.
